


If I Fall Along the Way

by whatsyeroffer



Series: ARC universes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But first, Depression, Eventual Triad, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Pining, SO, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Then, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fluff and smut to counteract the angst, reign fucking everything up, slowest of burns, the au that deals with Reign, they might catch feelings but they can't act on it for a while rip, they're eventually happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Sam and Lena begin to drift just as Alex stumbles into Sam's life, but complicated relationships become even more complicated with Reign's rise.Alex and Lena try their best to keep the Arias family from falling apart as they attempt to not fall apart themselves.Is love enough to save the hopeless?--Trauma, self-hatred, and depression. Oh my. Recovering is going to be hell.





	1. No Need for Reservations

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone that follows me on tumblr knows I've had a time and a half this past week. Hopefully life stops being so stupid so I can post all the ARC for y'all. Number of chapters is subject to change~
> 
> Part 1 of this chapter is based on Lena saying, "Her, I want to work with her."
> 
> Part 2 is two months later but still a couple years before season 3 timeline. So Lex isn't crazy yet.
> 
> ARC 2~

Sam dived deep into the numbers of the cross-analysis report. She shifted through a mountain of paperwork, looking for the averages of each competing branch to include on her spreadsheet.

The take-over of her company had been extremely taxing and, as far as she knew, her termination date was fast approaching. She hated the idea of finding another position since she had been with the company right out of college. Now she had to worry about how she was going to pay the mortgage on her house and how she was going to pay for Ruby’s afterschool activities…

She hunched over her desk, dissecting the financial reports. She had to make it perfect for the presentation tomorrow. Maybe if she could impress one of the TYK board members, they would hire her on.

She rubbed a hand over her face then dared to glance at her watch, knowing it was some stupid, ungodly hour in the morning.

_Three a.m._

Sam sighed and resumed working mechanically, though she was beyond exhausted. She was the only one in the office- the quiet hum of her computer and her clacking as she typed were the only relief from the unsettling silence.

So she nearly jumped out of her seat when a voice rang out behind her.

“You’re here rather late.”

Lena Luthor, who had been in charge of the take-over of the lab, had walked into her office. Since the merger was signed, the businesswoman had been a steady presence in the bustling department. Sam’s colleagues were miffed at her as they felt like she was a roaming reminder of the end, but Sam thought the Luthor was nice enough.

The dark-haired woman was always professional and regarded the stressed executives with sympathy, though she did not accept any distain thrown her way. Her air of authority demanded respect- Sam admired her for that.

“Oh, Miss Luthor.” She smiled at her, not feeling any personal qualms unlike her CEO. “I just had to finish this report.”

Lena strolled closer to Sam’s desk, her hands deep in the pockets of her no doubt expensive, fur-lined jacket. “Did you know everyone else has gone home for the night?” Lena’s lips curled up, amused. “You’re dedicated, I like that.”

Sam laughed at the recognition. Though Lena’s praise was strictly concerning her work ethic, the suave tone caused her heart to flutter. She brushed off the reaction, knowing that it was mostly due to the fact that Lena was insanely attractive. “I’m almost done and then I’ll forward everything to you for the presentation tomorrow morning.”

“Certainly…” The Luthor cocked her head to the side, “Samantha Arias correct? Junior VP? I believe we were introduced during the merger.”

“Yes and please, just Sam.” She stood up and stuck out her hand over her desk.

Sam wouldn’t say it was a jump of _electricity_ that flowed between them as they shook hands, it was just that Lena’s touch was ice cold. Her grip was flawlessly firm yet unchallenging, probably picked up from years of business.

Though it was hard not to notice how their connection lasted a second too long. Their hands slid apart, fingertips brushing over each other until they parted- like magnets that didn’t want to separate.

As Sam settled in her chair again, the Luthor’s striking green eyes landed on a picture of Ruby on Sam’s desk. “Your daughter?”

“Yeah. Ruby,” Sam looked at the picture and smiled. She had taken Ruby to see one of NCU’s soccer games and the kid was beaming, dressed in one of the player’s jerseys. As always, her heart threatened to burst with fondness and love for her daughter. “She’s obsessed with soccer.”

Lena then asked, “How old is she?”

She looked up, noticing how a quiet sadness had crept over Lena’s face. “She’s ten.”

“You should be at home with her.” Lena’s gaze met hers again and she casually waved a hand towards the piles of paperwork. “The report can wait.”

“No, it’s nearly completed. I can-“

“It’ll keep until tomorrow.” There was a finality to her tone, though not harsh or unkind.

Sam’s shoulders slumped in relief that she wouldn’t have to persuade the company’s heiress that she could keep working through the night in an effort to impress her. “Okay.” Then she gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

She saved and closed her spreadsheets and documents before she shut down her laptop. She inwardly groaned at the stack of papers, then decided she wasn’t even going to try to clean up- she would deal with that mess in the morning.

Lena waited as Sam gathered her things, “I’ll walk out with you.”

The late hour of the night was finally starting to get to her, Sam nodded and fell in step with the woman. She sighed as they entered the elevator, tired eyes falling close in the calm trip down. It wasn’t until they had reached the ground floor and started moving towards the exit that Lena spoke up again.

“Sam, I’m sure in the wake of the take-over you’ve already found employment elsewhere but… I would like to extend an offer to you- the position of Treasurer to TYK Labs.”

Sam stopped in her tracks. It was a wonder her jaw didn’t drop to the floor. Lena wanted to appoint _her_ as the Treasurer to the main subsidiary of Luthor Research? “Oh. Oh wow.” She gave a short laugh and her hand came up to card through her hair, overwhelmed at the proposal.

“Are you’re serious?” She wanted to smack herself for being ineloquent but Lena nodded encouragingly, “Then yes. Oh my god, yes. Of course.”

Lena gave her a wide smile. “Excellent.” And she started walking towards the large glass doors of the building. Sam snapped herself out of her daze, following the businesswoman out into the brisk night. “This should make the transition into next quarter much easier.”

“Thank you so much, Miss Luthor.” Sam felt an incredulous laugh bubble up in her chest. Worries about her and Ruby’s future dissipated, leaving her lightheaded with liberation. She felt like she could _breathe_ again. “I appreciate the opportunity.”

“Please, if we’re going to continue working together it’s Lena.” The corners of her eyes crinkled in amusement, then she nodded. “You work very hard. I think that deserves a few benefits.”

Any fatigue Sam had suffered through the day was blasted away with the news and subsequent excitement. “Thank you,”

Lena chuckled and reached out to squeeze Sam’s hand. “Take care, Sam. Have a good rest of your night.”

“You too. Good night, Lena.” Their hands slipped apart as they went separate ways and Sam’s skin tingled the entire walk to her car.

* * *

After such a successful quarter post-merger, the executives of the office were getting absolutely _trashed_ in the upscale bar in downtown National City. Expensive half-empty bottles of liquor sat on their table and Sam was laughing with her rowdy colleagues. She was the exception to the drunk bunch of men and women, though she was on the pleasant side of tipsy.

She had busted her ass to learn TYK’s operations in order to wrap up the financials for the quarter. So she was celebrating the victory of it being _over_ , at least for a couple of months.

The cute server dropped off another round of shots for the table and Sam winked at her as she placed the glass in front of her. Just as she was considering flirting with the waitress, she spotted the non-executive director that had hosted and sponsored the evening.

For some reason, Lena was sitting alone at the bar.

Sam raised an eyebrow, she thought the woman had already left. She had been disappointed in Lena’s disappearance so early in the evening, since they had become something close to _friends_ in the two months that Sam had been appointed Treasurer.

 _‘Friends’_ was a stretch.

For one, they fell under a very gray area of _boss/employee._ Though the Luthor only visited the headquarters twice a month at most, she was still technically a _director_. Sam wasn’t too concerned about that dynamic, no. There were worse company affairs-

Which brought her to point _two_. Lena, in her few drop-ins, made sure to stop by Sam’s office. She usually brought lunch and a flirty smile.

And the attention and interest _wasn’t_ one sided at all. Sam reveled in the chance to return teasing remarks and watch Lena’s charming demeanor dissolve; the Luthor was still sophisticated, still sexy as hell, even slightly flustered.

Sam offered her drink to the VP of Operations, standing from her seat to cross the bar. She casually slid onto the barstool next to her _friend_ , “Hey Lena, can I join you?”

Lena lit up instantly. “Ah, Sam!” She twisted in her seat to face her, one hand still nursing her drink. “Having fun?”

“Oh yeah,” One corner of Sam’s lips twitched up as she tried to hold back her satisfaction at the way Lena _brightened_ near her. “I’ve never had a director treat the board with a trip to a bar _._ ”

“I wanted to congratulate everyone and who doesn’t enjoy a bar?” She laughed and shrugged up a shoulder.

Sam rested her elbow on the countertop, propping her head up in her hand. Her eyes darted down to the dip in Lena’s low-cut blouse and then back up. Of course the woman noticed, but Sam asked “Do you usually drink alone?”

“As pathetic as it may sound, yes. But I didn’t want to ruin their fun…Being a higher up and all that.” Lena’s posh accent tinted her words and her gaze drifted down to her drink.

“No, everyone really likes you.”

Lena smirked, “My name has more to do with their geniality than anything.”

Sam wanted to scoff. Sure, they were on their best behavior because Lena was a superior, but sheer fear of a name never earned much respect. It was clear that Lena didn’t even _know_ how highly the executives thought of her. It was understandable, since Lena seemed to be out of the loop in regards to how impossible her family could be.

Sam had heard horror stories about Lena’s brother, Lex- how the man would make surprise visits to the Labs to demand scientists to work on personal blueprints, how he had confronted the VP about why certain _off the book_ research had been halted.

She hated the idea of Lex ever barging into her office to demand funds for one of his projects. He took after Lillian Luthor, who was just as intimidating though infinitely more secretive. Compared to those two, Lena was a ray of sunshine.

“No. Seriously, Lena. I love it when you stop by.” But that confession had less to do with the comparison of the Luthor’s family. She _did_ enjoy her company. With every shared meal, every walk to the coffee shop, every casual conversation-

Something was _building_ between them.

Lena’s eyes flashed as she purposefully leaned forward, _flirting_. “Perhaps I should try to swing by more often then.”

“For sure,” Sam grinned back.

And just like that, Lena’s poise cracked. “So Sam,” She took a quick sip of her drink and Sam liked to think the dusting of red on the woman’s cheek didn’t have anything to do with the alcohol. “Most of our conversations have been about the Labs, but tell me about yourself. Off record, of course.”

Sam shifted in her seat to mirror Lena’s position on the barstool. Their knees knocked and then rested against the other’s. She watched green eyes flick down at the contact and then meet hers again. Since they had rarely talked about their personal lives, Sam very deliberately said, “I’m just a single mother trying her best.”

Lena scooted closer, “You’re raising that little girl all by yourself?” She reached out to touch Sam’s arm, thumb sweeping over the material of Sam’s suit. “That’s remarkable.”

“She’s my whole world, but it’s definitely not easy.” Sam put her hand on Lena’s and squeezed. “It can get a little _lonely_.”

Lena bit her bottom lip at the implication. “I understand the sentiment. Not about raising a child alone, but… Not too many people want to get close to a Luthor. We’re quite notorious for our obsession with work.”

The family _was_ always pushing boundaries in research and development. Thought it was easier to imagine that Lex scared away anyone interested in Lena, rather than a lover needing her constant attention.

Sam gave a soft laugh and held the woman’s hand a bit tighter, “Their loss, Lena.” And then Lena’s eyes went _darker_ as they shared a moment. The lustful look made her continue with a tease, “I know I’d feel pretty lucky to get _close_ to you.”

She smirked at her, brushing her thumb along the back of the woman’s hand. But then Lena pulled her hand away, breaking contact to twist slightly in her seat to take a sip of her drink. 

Sam frowned until Lena turned back and casually touched her leg, asking “I suppose you’ll need to go home soon to be with Ruby?”

Anticipation rippled through her at the contact as she hoped the evening was about to go where she wanted it to. “She’s actually staying at a friend’s house tonight.”

“In that case,” Lena’s coy smile and quirked eyebrow playfully challenged her. “Care to walk with me to my hotel room?”

The boldness made Sam want her more. Lena was a determined woman set on getting whatever caught her interest.

And lucky for Sam, that meant her.

“Alright.” She said with a grin.

Lena looked pleased. She waved to the bartender and then retrieved a black credit card from her purse. “I have to leave, but everything that group orders remains on my tab. If you would be so kind as to close it at the end of the evening.”

“Yes ma’am.” The bartender turned to his computer to swipe the card before nodding, “You’re all set ma’am.”

“Thank you,” Lena slid a large bill across the counter as a tip and then gathered her coat from the back of the chair.

Sam had to grab her jacket from her colleague’s table, but she asked “This won’t be too suspicious?”

Even though she could care less about any potential rumors at the workplace, she didn’t want Lena to get caught in a mess.

“I’ll wait outside. My hotel is next door.” And she left her mostly full drink on the countertop and strode away.

With excitement growing, Sam’s gaze was fixed upon the sway of the woman’s hips. She took a quiet satisfaction in the fact that the bar patrons moved out of her way, as though commanded by her presence, because Lena might be all power- still, Sam was going to make her fall apart tonight.

She went to the executive’s table to retrieve her purse and she hurriedly wished them goodnight. She didn’t want to keep Lena waiting. She stepped out of the bar and onto the sidewalk and immediately, Lena’s arm linked in hers. The sneak attack made Sam huff out a laugh. Lena pressed close to her, leading them towards the next building.

“Cold, Lena?”

Lena looked up at her with a mischievous glint in her eyes. “I can think of a few ways for you to warm me up once we’re inside.”

“Enlighten me.” Sam leaned down to whisper, “Tell me what you want.”

Lena blushed but she gave her a wicked smile. “Eager?”

The doorman greeted the two as they entered the extravagant hotel. They stopped in front of the elevator, waiting impatiently for the lift.

“Maybe.” Sam responded, “And I’m wondering if you do this often.”

“Do what exactly, Miss Arias?” Lena teased back as they stepped inside.

“Seduce your board members.”

When the door slid close, Sam didn’t waste a second. Lena barely had time to press the top button to the penthouse before Sam pinned her against the metal wall.

Lena’s hands fisted in Sam’s jacket and Sam kissed her. Their lips pressed and parted, all hunger and exhilaration. She wrapped the shorter woman in her arms, tugging her closer. Lena’s plump lips against hers was intoxicating.

Sam moved her leg between Lena’s and Lena moaned as the back of her head connected with the elevator’s wall behind her. The Luthor melted, _submitted_. It turned Sam on all the more.

She broke their kiss to duck down and mouth at the column of the woman’s exquisite neck.

And Lena finally had the chance to say, “You would be the first.”

The elevator arrived at the top level with a ding. Sam stepped away, but Lena grabbed her hand and practically speed walked them down the hallway. Lena fumbled to unlock the door as Sam leaned against her, wanting and waiting.

After they were inside and the door closed behind them, Lena initiated the next kiss. She grabbed the lapels of Sam’s jacket and yanked her down. The urgency, the _fire_ , of their kiss made Sam wonder how they hadn’t fucked before now.

Mouths connected, she blindly guided them towards the living room area of the penthouse. Lena stumbled into the back of the couch as their hands pulled at each other’s clothes. Sam undid the buttons on Lena’s coat and the woman shrugged it off onto the lavish furniture; she reached under Lena’s shirt to feel her hot skin beneath her palm, muscles spasmed at the touch.

Lena unzipped Sam’s jacket, but she didn’t have the patience to take it off. Her arms slid into the jacket, hands grasping at her shoulder blades as her fingertips pressed hard to draw Sam closer.

Need coursed through Sam, hands roaming and groping the woman. Their wet, demanding makeout session had them parting to pant in a breath. Lena’s pupils were blown wide- ravenous eyes flicked towards the bed and Sam gave a quick nod.

They started across the dark room lit only by the glow of the city and kicked off their shoes. Sam undid her belt as she went; she stepped out of her slacks fluidly as they fell to the white tiled floor. She shed her suit jacket, approaching Lena who sat on the edge of the bed after she flicked on the bedside lamp. The woman slid her pants off, but Sam wanted to do the rest.

She grabbed hem of Lena’s blouse next and lifted it up and off. The silky material was thrown to the floor and she bent down to give Lena another scorching kiss. Lena hummed into her mouth as she reached behind the dark-haired woman to unclasp her bra.

Her hands stroked up Lena’s back and then over her shoulders, pushing the straps off of her. She pressed another hard kiss to Lena’s lips and then pulled back to raise her own shirt over her head.

Their wild lust ebbed when Sam’s eyes raked over Lena, who was now almost entirely bare- the woman’s dark red, lacy underwear hid the last part of her. She drank in the sight of her sculpted collar bones, the pale expanse of her chest and her hard, pink nipples.

Sam bit her lip as desire spiked low in her hips. Lena was sexy, unbelievably _hot_ , and she couldn’t wait to have her way with the Luthor.

But Sam craved teasing her, marking her, as much as she wanted to fuck her.

She watched Lena and slowly stripped down for her. The dark-haired woman was entranced by the show, how Sam lethargically took off her bra, how she eased her underwear down her legs until they fell to the floor.

Sam repressed a shiver at the cold air on her exposed, wet sex. She stepped towards the bed and Lena crawled backwards towards the middle of the mattress. Reality felt dreamlike, time freezing just for them, but before Sam climbed onto the bed there was only one failing in the fantasy.

“Wanna take that off?” She motioned towards the last bit of clothing covering Lena.

Lena complied, slipping her underwear down her slender legs and tossing it over the other side of the mattress. Sam paused, one knee resting on the soft comforter, gaze darting to the woman’s smooth, glistening center.

Then all Sam needed was to touch her. She moved, straddling the Luthor’s hips, and hovered over her. Her hair cascaded down like a curtain; her hands were flat against the expensive mattress beneath them. Lena wrapped her arms around Sam and one hand grabbed long hair at the back of Sam’s head and pulled her down for a kiss.

The enthusiasm made Sam chuckle softly into her mouth.

Their noses brushed as Sam bit Lena’s lower lip and then she tilted back to rake her teeth over the tender flesh. And Lena moaned for her. She bit the abused lip again and the woman’s hand on her back urged her on, fingertips digging until dull nails clawed slightly.

She soothed Lena with a deep kiss that left them both reeling. As she savored the lingering taste of alcohol on Lena’s lips, Sam shifted and lifted a hand to palm the Luthor’s breast. She pinched and rolled an already erect nipple, reveling in the hot sigh of pleasure Lena breathed out as their mouths separated before diving back for more.

It had been a while since she’d been intimate with someone she _knew_ but their familiarity only went so far. She still felt the thrill of each soft sound that resonated from the Luthor’s lips, still felt the _ache_ accompanying the sensation of a new body melding perfectly under hers.

She teased until Lena bowed below her, until Lena’s hips were squirming between her legs, then she pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth and down her sharp jaw. She sucked at her throat as her hand trailed over the valley of Lena’s chest to give her other nipple the same attention. She nipped at the woman’s pulse point, bit another spot, sucked at her salty skin.

And Lena twisted her hand in Sam’s hair, tightening her grip. Lena angled her neck, offering more to Sam, even as she wavered on pushing her away or pulling her closer. Sam was burning from Lena’s quiet gasps.

Then Lena broke with a groan, “God _dammit_ , Sam. Come on,”

Sam circled the woman’s hard nipple with a finger, “You want me to touch you?” She cheekily tried to clarify, lips ghosting over the red mark she had wrought on her neck.

“ _Yes_ ,” Lena’s breath hitched and that was enough to break Sam’s resolve.

She slithered a hand down Lena’s body, the pads of her fingers bumping over her ribs. She grabbed the woman’s hipbone, squeezed, stroked the soft skin, and then she slid her hand to the top of her mound.

Sam lifted her head up from Lena’s neck to kiss her again as she touched Lena for the first time. She pushed a knuckle against Lena’s sex, smirking against her lips at the wetness she found, and Lena sucked in a sharp breath through her nose. Sam rubbed the back of her digit around the top of the woman’s mound, rubbing over her clit.

The wetness smeared on her skin and Sam dipped her knuckle lower, shallowly pressing inside before gliding back up through her folds to tease her clit again.

“ _Shit,_ ” Lena broke the kiss and her hips twisted up. “Holy hell Sam, just _fuck_ me.”

Sam captured the woman’s lips again. She moved her hand away from Lena’s arousal to grab her thigh and squeeze. She guided Lena’s legs apart so she could settle her lower half between her. With one hand steady on the mattress, her other stayed gently brushing over Lena’s mound.

Lena’s legs wrapped around the back of Sam’s and Lena mumbled, “Enough with the teasing, Samantha.”

Sam’s nose crinkled at her full name and she ducked down to bite at her neck again. She pulled back, admiring the perfect teeth marks left in her wake. She grinned down at Lena, “You’re not my boss outside of work.”

“You don’t seem to respond well to polite requests.” Her legs squeezed, trying to pull Sam against her heated sex so she could grind off.

Sam laughed at the banter and moved to kiss her, but Lena shook her head. Lena’s hand fell from Sam’s back and trailed between their bodies to grab Sam’s wrist. Lena attempted to steer Sam’s touch to her center, but Sam just gave her a smug smile and didn’t budge.

Lena’s lips quirked up despite her obvious frustration. Then she said, “Guess I’ll have to take care of it myself…”

Lena’s burning touch around Sam’s wrist disappeared and Lena’s hand slid down. Sam gave a low groan as the woman’s mouth fell open when she touched herself. The sound of fingers sliding over slick skin made her _ache_ and she caved.

Sam moved Lena’s hand away, _up_ so that Lena cupped her dripping sex while she brushed two fingers against Lena’s clit. She felt like she might topple onto the woman when Lena’s palm pressed hard, rubbing her bud of nerves.

She let out a ragged breath as pleasure washed over her. Lena’s quick pace was _good_ , so incredibly _good_ , but she needed more. Unsteady, she bent to nip at Lena’s chest. She sucked at her sweaty skin, rubbing Lena with a matching speed.

Sam grinded against Lena’s hand, but it wasn’t enough. “Faster,” She ordered.

Lena adjusted, the firm pressure remained on her clit even as she sped up.

 _Damn_.

Sam panted out a breath onto Lena’s chest. The pressure between her hips coiled and she glanced up at Lena. The Luthor’s eyebrows were scrunched, mouth parted open. She had to be close.

 _Seeing, feeling,_ how close Lena was almost sent Sam over the edge.

Sam dipped her fingers lower to gather more arousal before rapidly skating over Lena’s clit again and Lena’s breath hitched.

Then, “ _Oh fuck_ ,” Lena arched, her hips twitching up into Sam’s touch as she came.

Sam moaned as her own orgasm crashed over her. The waves of pleasure washed through her, aftershocks making her tremble above her lover. She sighed at the sweet release as Lena came down with her.

She removed her hand from Lena’s sex, feeling the woman do the same. Lena was flushed and looked up at her through half-lidded eyes. Sam smiled at her as she dragged her sticky fingers up the middle of Lena’s body.

Sam lifted her hand to taste the woman’s release, licking the tangy flavor off of her fingers. Lena gave a low moan at the show.

Languid post-orgasm, Sam settled on top of Lena. Their bodies pressed flush together and Lena squirmed under her causing their lower halves to grind deliciously. Sam felt another flare of want.

She slowly twisted her hips against Lena’s as she bit the woman’s collar bone. Lena hissed in a breath at the enjoyable pain. The heat blazed between them as they grinded.

When Sam was content with the red mark on Lena’s chest and when she felt Lena’s hands curl around her arms, Sam reached to direct the woman’s legs from around her.

“Done already?” Lena joked.

“No,” Sam chuckled and gave her a wolfish smile. “Not until the morning.” She promised.


	2. All the World is Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... don't hate me too much... As it turns out, I'm absolutely /horrible/ at juggling multiple ongoing fics LOL. 
> 
> I'll do better, especially since this is short (but sweet). 
> 
> this chapter flashs forward a couple months since the last chapter.

Sam loved the weather in National City during the springtime, especially when night fell. The balmy air, almost heavy with a hint of humidity, and the cool breeze just made her feel so tranquil.

Tonight, that peaceful feeling and Lena’s presence were the only things that kept a smile on her face.

The outdoor gala, hosted by Luthor Research, had barely even begun yet Sam was ready to leave. Executives, investors, celebrities, and the most prominent businesspeople were in attendance; some mingled and talked and others danced under the lights of the skyscrapers surrounding the venue.

These events weren’t Sam’s cup of tea by a long shot. She would much rather be at home with Ruby or, _hell_ , even working. As the Treasurer of TYK Labs, it wasn’t even necessary for her to be here.

But a certain Lena Luthor had invited her along and it was nearly impossible to say no to her. Not just because she was her boss as the heiress of the Luthor empire… No, Lena was also an incredibly sweet woman with a heart of gold and the body of a goddess.

So maybe Sam was a little weak for her…

Still, Sam used the night to her advantage. The gala proved the perfect excuse to dress sharp enough that Lena had given her a slow once-over and a mischievous grin. Sam had to admit that she _did_ look damn good in her favorite suit- the red rose Lena had pinned to the lapel of her jacket had really put her over the top.

As always though, Lena looked _stunning_.

When they had first entered the courtyard with Lena’s arm linked in Sam’s like a power couple, several heads had turned. Sam thought it was Lena’s fault entirely. The Luthor wore a form-fitting black dress that displayed her chiseled collar bones and a teasing expanse of her milky white chest. Her hair was up in a tight bun and her red lipstick was all too distracting.

They had stopped to mingle with the elite immediately upon arriving. Lena had stepped away from their contact to be the professional businesswoman that she was but stayed just close enough so that everyone would _know_ they were together.

_(Together in what sense though?)_

Sam nodded and distractedly asked questions to feign interest, but she kept her hands fisted in her slacks to keep from reaching out and putting her arm around Lena’s waist when she caught a couple men ogling her. Not that she blamed them; she couldn’t keep her eyes off of Lena either. 

Once the pleasantries were aside, the Luthor went to make her speech to the important attendees. Sam smiled, felt her heart flutter, as she listened to Lena enthusiastically announce the progress in various projects- that the years of research would give way to decades of positive change. Lena’s inspiring promises were genuine and even better, _realistic_.

There was always a noticeable change in Lena’s demeanor when she made speeches. Addressing people individually, she was oh-so charismatic and confident. Then in front of a crowd, Lena would display a softer side. Her wide grin and honest words made Lena glow in a new light.

Sam couldn’t be prouder or happier for her friend.

_(Is that what they were? Is that all they were?)_

Sam’s smile faltered just the slightest as she thought about their confusing dance of being _friends_ and occasionally _lovers_ …

In the short couple of months since they had first hooked up, Lena had become her best friend undoubtedly. They hung out when they could despite woman’s busy schedule. They would usually share a casual night in, which delighted Ruby to no end. Her daughter and Lena got along _so_ well- a win in Sam’s book.

But during those late nights spent gossiping and laughing on the couch, Sam and Lena were strictly platonic. Sure, she had seen Lena give her a look or smile that lasted far too long but the Luthor never made to shift closer.

And sometimes, in the quieter moments they shared, Sam would feel the warmest flood of affection for her friend that went _deeper_ than just friendship.

Then god, it was hard to ignore their chemistry in bed. Though they had only stumbled into a hotel room to fuck after a company meeting a couple of times, it was _good_. In the heat of their nights, all the days they spent _not_ touching each other would surge forward, making them burn recklessly for each other.

They never addressed what they were though. So Sam would ignore the _pull_ of Lena’s gravity and keep the distance between them because she enjoyed the woman’s friendship. As long as they had that, Sam would be more than fine with anything else.

A round of applause roused Sam from her musing. She clapped for Lena until the heiress stepped away from the microphone. Their night resumed when Lena approached her and reached out a hand.

Sam didn’t hesitate to meet her halfway.

Lena laced their fingers together and flashed her a dazzling smile. “Care to dance?”

Sam looked at the few couples dancing in circles by the band. Even though she hadn’t danced since middle-school, she teased like the dork she was: “I’d be honored.”

They walked hand-in-hand to the dancefloor and Sam attempted to act like she knew what she was doing. She put one hand on the Luthor’s waist and lifted their joined hands up while Lena’s other hand grabbed her bicep.

Then, probably because the elegant woman was such an excellent partner, they fluidly began to dance.

“Thank you for joining me tonight,” Lena said, “I hope this isn’t boring you too much.”

Sam squeezed Lena’s hip and smiled, “I wouldn’t want you to go through this alone.”

“Are you sure you didn’t accept my invitation thinking you would get lucky tonight?”

“That’s slander, Miss Luthor…” She joked- granted, that was part of the reason she had agreed to attend the gala.

Lena laughed and moved closer, though there was still a respectable distance between their bodies. “Oh please, Sam.”

“If you’re _that_ ready Lena, I think we can slip out of here already.” Sam quirked an eyebrow up, half-serious but mostly wanting a reaction from the woman. Lena’s cheeks dusted pink as she smacked Sam’s arm lightly and they shared a laugh. She loved when the woman was so carefree. “Thank you for inviting me, Lena.” Sam said as she spun the Luthor around.

Lena chuckled at the silly move and twirled back into Sam’s arms.

They were a lot closer now and the suddenness of it made them both stop. The gala fell away when their eyes met. Lena was just so insanely beautiful… Her green eyes gleamed with amusement and when Lena squeezed Sam’s hand, the taller woman started to duck down.

She had almost closed the distance between their mouths when Lena moved at the last moment. The Luthor planted a lingering kiss on Sam’s cheek.

_Right._

Sam returned to her senses at the gentle press of plump lips. They were out in public at an influential event- neither of them could afford to be seen making out on the dancefloor…

Her momentary disappointment evaporated as Lena pulled back with an almost shy smile. Her cheek tingled from the kiss and Lena’s soft look made her heart beat a little more wildly in her chest.

As much as she liked the building anticipation for the quarterly numbers of TYK Labs to be announced so that they could disappear to a hotel and fuck each other’s brains out, Sam didn’t want to stall this time.

She _wanted_ Lena, in whatever way. “We’re not gonna wait until the next quarterly meeting again, right?”

“Was it foolish of me to book a hotel room for tonight?” Lena asked, posh accent prominently lacing each word.

Sam tugged Lena to her, “Not at all.”

And just as they started to dance again, the band slowed down the next song. Lena sighed quietly, the sound buried Sam under another avalanche of adoration.

Then Lena rested her head on Sam’s chest.

_What were they doing?_

Sam had no idea, but she reveled in the way Lena made her feel. Until the opening lyrics to the song made Sam lightly shake with laughter.

_“You’re here in my arms…”_

Lena lifted her head and smiled up at Sam. “What?”

Sam wasn’t going to buy the innocent act though. “Is this the song from that Disney movie you always watch with Ruby?”

And Lena bit her lip to contain her own laughter. Cryptically, though giving herself away, she answered “Perhaps…”

Knowing that the Luthor had gone out of her way to include the song to the band’s set… Sam chuckled and then melted when Lena’s head settled on her chest again. She moved to nuzzle the side of her face into Lena’s silky hair and sighed contently. She rubbed Lena’s back in lazy swipes, grinning when the woman started to hum along to the Disney song.

Sam closed her eyes as they swayed together.

This…

There was no denying that this was more than friends. More than friends-with-benefits even.

And it didn’t bother Sam in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally this chapter was gonna go on and on, but I split it in half just as a guarantee that I would update this before I leave for a small vacation. Fingers crossed I can get that part two up~


End file.
